


The Pick Up Artist

by ELSA1312



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bev is Wills confident, Gift Giving, Hannibal appears chapter 2, M/M, Will is being slutty, Will is looking for love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELSA1312/pseuds/ELSA1312
Summary: Will is looking for something or someone and ends up sleeping with a lot of men before he finds Mr Right





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I decided that Will is too lonely and doesn’t need to be. Hannibal is not Will’s psychiatrist, they meet in the bar but not until Will gets through a lot of men first. He is searching for a connection, and we all know that in the show the connection is immediate.

Will Graham, Quantico teacher and FBI profiler by day was a pick up artist by night. He didn’t earn money doing this, but was treated very well by his conquests, who appreciated him for both his looks and his prowess in the bedroom.

In his early thirties, Will found himself very lonely and decided he needed a hobby aside from fishing and tying lures. He asked a few colleagues and friends for ideas and they all came back with mundane ideas like reading, dancing, going to the gym or doing art or pottery. These did not appeal, he needed something that both fulfilled his need for company and for excitement, to distract him from his day job, which was far too focused on death and mutilation.

Will was sitting in a bar after work one day with Bev, a member of the team at the behavioural science unit. She was a lab geek, but very beautiful, and she had an honest frank outlook on life.

“Have you ever noticed the admiring glances you get from most people you meet, Will? Even sitting here for the last half hour I have noticed many men and women checking you out. Have you ever thought of modelling? What with your pretty blue eyes, your pouty mouth and your cute ass, you would make a fortune.”

“Yeah well, I did a bit of modelling to get me through college, but it was so boring, having to change clothes, have my hair primped, and posing like an idiot. And I got hit on by the male photographers, which would have been fine if I was into much older men, but at the time I was solely into girls, so I chucked it in and got a job at Chucky Cheese.”

“No way, you chose Chucky Cheese over modelling. Geez, you have no ego at all do you. Glad to hear you at least know how good looking you are though. I always wondered. Most beautiful people know it and make the most of it. Sooooo, you say you were into girls, does that mean you are into guys now?”

Will hesitated to say more about his sexuality, but had a feeling that Bev was bisexual herself, so decided to tell her a bit more.

“I discovered a few years ago that I like men, probably more than women. At least I get turned on by men more than women. And my preferences are certainly for slightly older men now, and they need to be very manly, not effeminate. Does that make me the effeminate one? I never thought about that until now.”

“Well, I like beautiful women, and I know I am beautiful so I don’t think that couples of the same sex need to fit in with stereotypes so don’t worry about that. So when was the last time you met someone who fit the bill?”

“Not for a couple of years. I have been too busy, perhaps that’s what I need to do. Find someone.”

“What are you waiting for then? That void needs filling, so get on out there, look for Mr Right!”

So Will decided to go out regularly on Friday and Saturday nights and that became his hobby. Unintentionally he became a pick up artist, and every Monday he shared his progress with Bev over coffee.

The first night he was a little nervous. He chose a classy bar in Baltimore called The Blue Parrot. It sounded wrong, but it was a very bohemian place, with real ales, fine wines and small tapas if you wanted to order food.

There were a variety of tables and booths from which to choose, but Will decided he needed to sit at the bar, which had high stools to sit on.

He started with an Indian Pale Ale, and ordered some tapas, not anything with garlic. He didn’t want to put anyone off.

The bartender was a woman in her late twenties, and she was chatting to Will almost immediately between orders.

“Never seen you here before, you live nearby?”

“Not really, just thought the place looked interesting. And I like the drinks menu you have here.”

“Ok, well just let me know when you want another. Enjoy.”

After about twenty minutes a tall bald man came to sit next to Will, and he offered to buy Will a drink.

“My name is Hank, what brings you here tonight?”

“Hi, I am Will, and to cut to the chase, I was hoping to meet someone. What about you?”

“Same as you Will, just trying to meet Mr Right, for tonight at least. Can I just say, you are very beautiful. Why on earth are you not taken?”

“I have trouble socialising normally and to be honest I am a little anti social. So what do you say, shall we go somewhere to get to know each other a little better?”

“You bet!”

So that first night Will and Hall went to a nearby Radisson, where Hank paid for a nice room.

Will realised he was being a little easy, but had decided that even though he couldn’t see Hank in his future, he did fit the bill for the night. He was older, taller, well built and very handsome. He could also tell he was someone used to getting what he wanted, and the fact that he wanted Will was fine by him. He needed to break his duck, and gain some confidence if he was going to be able to find the right person.

There was very little to say when they got to the room, and they just got on with it. Hank took charge, undressing both himself and Will, and after admiring Will for a beat he picked Will up and almost threw him on the bed. He kissed Will first, licking his way into his mouth, and Will returned the kiss with vigour. Hank moved down his body to lick his nipples, and then lower to Wills groin, mouthing at his cock, before taking him fully into his mouth. He sucked Will off taking him into his throat, and Will nearly came far too quickly.

Hank pulled off, and reached into his jacket, which he had placed by the bed, and he pulled out lube and condoms.

“Um, I am sorry, I am presuming that you are happy to be on the bottom, am I wrong? If not I am happy if you want to top.”

“No, it’s fine, just get on with it.”

So Hank lubed up his fingers and slowly began to open Will up, first one finger then, two, and then three. He certainly knew where Will’s prostate was and Will had to urge him to fuck him already before he came.

Hank rolled the condom on, and began to push into Will, and then pushed all the way in. It was a shock at first, but they were soon moving together in a rhythm. Will was on his knees with his face in the hotel pillow, he tried to be quiet but could not help shouting out with every thrust. This spurred Hank on and he was slamming into Will with all his might until he stilled, clearly having finished, and Will finished almost immediately after, spilling all over the bed underneath him.

Will was glad of the condom, he did not fancy having Hank’s cum spilling out of him. After they both got dressed and by silent agreement went their own ways. The only words Hank spoke was of the regret that he could see in Wills eyes that he didn’t want to meet up again.

  
Will decided that he had found his new hobby, and was going to go to the bar the next night, which he did, meeting another guy, not too dissimilar to Hank, and again they had safe sex in a different hotel, but again Will knew it was just for the night. This time, though, they stayed at the hotel and in the morning Will got up and although the man had gone, he didn’t want to think of him by name, he had left him a gift, a beautiful pair of leather gloves and a note thanking him for a beautiful evening. He must have gone out early to the hotel gift shop to buy the gloves, which Will later saw were $120. He knew he shouldn’t accept them but didn’t know how to return them, so he put them on when he left the hotel.

Will caught up with Bev on Monday, and told her about both his evenings. She was shocked at how bold Will had been.

“Wow, bit slutty Will, but good for you. I have never seen you with such a big grin on your face. So neither was a keeper then?”

“No, I am not sure why. They were both good looking, they treated me well, and the sex was good. There was just something missing. A connection. But don’t worry, I had a good time so am going to see who I meet this Friday.”

“So, when will it end? You need to be careful Will, I know you will, but just make sure, ok?”

“Don’t worry, and I guess I continue until I meet Mr Right.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will meets Hannibal but it doesn’t go as you would imagine

Will enjoys his new life with gusto, returning to The Blue Parrot every Friday and Saturday night. He got on first name terms with the bartender, Kate, who caught on to his game after that first week. She admitted to him that she was hoping she was the draw, but after that first night with Hank, she realised she did not have the right parts for his proclivities. When she broached the subject with him Will said:

“It’s not really that, Kate, it’s more that I feel more attraction to men, than to women, and believe me, I think you are very cute, but you are not what I am looking for.”

Will did find it strange that he never saw the men he hooked up with at the bar again. Kate had a theory on this.

“They knew they were dumped, and don’t want to see you with someone else. It is hard to see someone you carry a torch for go off with someone new. So my guess is you will not see any of them again, at least not in here. Have any of them made contact with you outside of the bar yet?”

“Yes, I have had gifts sent to me at Quantico. Aside from the gloves I got the first weekend, I have been sent flowers, a laptop, a man bag, which was really classy, and one guy sent me a case of pale ale. I am beginning to feel like a hooker. Do you think they see me like that. They all send their business card with call me writen on it. Of course so far I haven’t, but I won’t rule out calling them if I strike out in here.”

“Who cares if they send you presents. Receiving some gifts from a load of would be sugar daddies is no crime, and no, it does not make you a hooker. Women have been doing it for years, without being labelled, well, I guess they have been labelled but again it doesn’t matter. You will stop when you meet the right one, won’t you?”

“I think so, I just wish I had met him by now, it is getting a little embarrassing. Every Monday I get a call at work to say there is a delivery for me. So far I have been telling them I have an online shopping addiction. They must think I earn more than I actually do.”

“Well, enjoy your evening Will. And check out the guy in the corner. He has been in here a few weekends running, and he looks at you a lot. I am surprised he hasn’t come over. Perhaps you should go over to speak to him!”

Will took a glance and right enough there was a man in his mid to late forties sitting alone with a bottle of wine. He was very good looking in a European way, with high cheekbones, greying blond hair, and a beautiful mouth. He was dressed very formally, in a paisley blue three piece suit, and Will did now recall seeing him before. But it was when he was leaving with the guy he met the last time he was in.

He was not sure about making the first contact, he hadn’t needed to, and he could already see another guy checking him out, this one was ok looking but he suddenly realised it was time for him to take a bit of control and make the first move. So he did.

Will walked over to the man’s table and held out his hand.

“ Hi, I am Will. I have seen you here before. Can I take a seat?”

“Please do Will, I am Hannibal.” Hannibal had a beautiful exotic accent.

“I would offer to buy you a drink, but I can see you still have some left in the bottle.”

“Don’t men usually buy you the drink Will? And before you go any further, I am not interested in paying you for your company. Not that I don’t find you attractive, but I have noticed you leave here with a different man every time you are here. I find myself coming to an unfortunate conclusion about that.”

Will was immediately offended, but decided to play it cool. This was a challenge, and to be fair he was finding it a bit dull, being pursued himself, so decided to turn the tables a little. He had already decided he was not going anywhere with Hannibal tonight. But he would have him at some point.

“And I am not interested in you paying for my time either. And for your information I give it for free, but if you are not sure, don’t worry, I can already see I have someone else’s attention. I hope you have a good evening Hannibal.”

With that Will left the table, and moved towards the bar again. Before he got there the other man moved towards him, introduced himself and asked if Will wanted to get out of there. Will looked over his shoulder at Hannibal, and could see he had his eyebrow raised, as well as his glass. Will winked at him, and turned back to his new companion, nodded and they both left.

The night ended as usual and Will found himself being fucked into a mattress in a plush hotel room.

This guys name was Stephen, he was a lawyer and he treated Will very well. They went for a meal and drinks in the hotel restaurant before going up to a luxury suite where they got to know each other first by sucking each other off before taking a shower together, after which they went to bed.

Stephen was nice, and under other circumstances Will could see himself with him, but that possibility was ruined now that he had met Hannibal.

He had finally felt that connection he was looking for. And it had spoilt his game. He had to go back to the bar, so as soon as he and Stephen had finished he made his excuses and left. He could see the regret on Stephens face, but he had no choice.

When Will got to the bar, it was just closing up. Kate asked what had happened, the last time she had seen Will he was going to speak to Hannibal, and the next thing Will had gone with some other guy.

“He turned me down, assumed I was looking for payment for sex. I messed up, Kate, left with another guy and now I have missed my chance. I can only hope he is here tomorrow night.”

“He’s still here, he has been nursing that bottle for hours. Come on, before I finish locking up, speak to him. Don’t let him get away.”

Will shot into the bar, saw Hannibal, and went over to him.

“Hey again, sorry about before. Can we start again?”

“Hello, Will, I am glad you returned. I apologise for my remarks to you earlier tonight. When I saw you leave with that man, I realised that you can have anyone you want, and I was being rude for implying you were only after money. Please, will you come to my home for dinner tomorrow night. I don’t just want to leave with you to have sex, as nice as that would be. I would like to do this properly.”

“Yes, I would love to come for dinner tomorrow.”

Will gave Hannibal his phone number so he could text the time and address. With that he left, after giving Kate a huge grin on his way out.

 

 


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will goes shopping to be ready for his date, and he and Hannibal find they have something in common

The next morning Will let the dogs out and fed them as normal, but instead of spending the day at Wolf Trap in anticipation of his evening, he called Bev and asked for help.

“I need your help. I am going to dinner tonight with someone and I need to look good. Can you meet me to go shopping?”

“What on earth, Will, you would look good in a paper bag, let alone those rags you normally wear. Who’s the guy?”

“His name is Hannibal, that’s all I know, but he’s the one, I am sure of it.”

“Ok meet me at the Mall on the outskirts of Baltimore and you can tell me all about it. In an hour, ok?”

“Great, see you then.”

So Will got ready and left to meet Bev.

Will, who usually bought his clothes from Walmart, was glad that Bev had chosen the Mall as there was a good selection of designer shops. He decided he needed to make more of an effort, since Hannibal appeared to be a little more discerning than even the wealthy guys Will had met over the past month or so. He knew that he had a decent body and that he could afford to show it off a little, without being naked, and he hoped that Hannibal would appreciate the effort.

He saw Bev, she was looking in a shop window, somewhere called Victoria Secrets. He had no idea who Victoria was, and didn’t care about her secrets. He called to her.

“Hey Will, let’s get to the food hall, I need coffee and information before we start. And I think I have information on your Hannibal guy.”

They went to the food hall and got two coffees and pastries. They sat down and Will told Bev all about last night.

“Wow, I have to be honest with you Will, I am surprised he agreed to seeing you at all. He must have known that you went and had sex with the guy you left with. I can only assume that he felt the same connection that you did.”

“I know, but I had to go back to find him. You should see him, Bev, he is so unusual looking, and his accent, very sexy. I think he must have an open mind to some extent, because I wouldn’t go out with me either.”

“Well I think I know who he is. He has helped us on cases before. Not since you have been on the team, but he knows Jack really well. His name is Hannibal Lecter, he is a psychiatrist in Baltimore. And as far as I remember he drives a Bentley. He is minted.”

“Jesus, what a co-incidence. I wonder if he knows who I am. We didn’t exchange surnames though, and if he hasn’t been helping the team since before I arrived how could he. Anyway, I need help to find some clothes for tonight.”

“Well what are we waiting for. Let’s get shopping. I hope you brought your credit card, I have somewhere in mind.”

They headed for the designer part of the Mall and Bev led Will into Burberry. Will’s eyes were wide, he could not see himself in any of the clothes in there, but Bev insisted he had the right look.

After trying on so many different pants and shirts, Will ended up trying on a velvet blue suit, pairing it with a light blue paisley button down. The pants were tapered and hugged his legs all the way down. The jacket was really fitted, with a single button.

“Wow, you look really gorgeous in that. You have to wear it tonight.”

The shop assistant agreed, she was in her twenties and very pretty and she said she thought Will looked beautiful in it.

Will blushed, he looked at himself in the mirror, and barely recognised himself.

“Bev, it’s almost $1500. How could I justify spending that much on one date.”

“Just get it, or I will buy it for you, and I already have enough debt as it is. Put it on your credit card and look on it as an investment. If it works out you will be having suits made for you in the future. “

So Will bought the suit.

“Now for grooming, you have to get your hair and beard trimmed, don’t get me wrong I love your wild head of curls, but you need to make a different impression to the one you made last night. And with the effort you made with the suit, you have to make an effort with the rest of you. And that also means we need to get you some better after shave. You smell like my dad with the stuff you wear usually. Sorry, should have told you that before now.”

So Will got his hair and beard groomed, and bought some new aftershave. Bev approved, and said she wanted a leaving the house photo, or else.

Will got ready and left the house at seven, taking a selfie for Bev and sending before he left. He made sure the dogs were good for the night, hoping that he wouldn’t be coming home.

He was very nervous on arrival, the house was in a very classy area. Hannibal’s home was very large, way bigger than Will’s home in Wolf Trap. He rang the doorbell, and waited.

The door opened almost instantly, almost as though Hannibal was waiting on the other side. As soon as he opened the door, he looked at Will and appeared speechless. His eyes were wide, mouth agape. Will was worried for a beat, had he made a mistake by getting so dolled up.

“Will, you look stunning, please come in.”

Will went through the door, admiring the large ornate hallway. He was also smiling to himself, he had clearly made an impact.

“Is it too much? I wanted to make a good impression, and my friend said I looked ok.”

“You look more than ok, I am astonished. First that you made such an effort, and also flattered, that you wanted to impress me so much. I was worried that you only came for a brief affair, but I can see that you have more than that on your mind. Please, let us go through I have some hor’s doevres for us and an aperitif.”

“Sounds great. And Hannibal, you look great too.” And he did, wearing a beautiful three piece suit in red and gold.

They had a lovely evening, the food was great, the company even more so.

“I believe we have an acquaintance or two in common. Jack Crawford. I work for the FBI, profiling series killers.”

“Yes, I believe we do. I didn’t want to say anything before, especially given my profession, as I am aware of your various gifts, you are famous in psychiatric circles. I do assure you that I only realised this after we spoke last night. I recall seeing your picture in tattle crime, during the mushroom killer case.”

“Freddie Lounds. Hate her. She made me out to be a wanna be killer. Which I am not. I can just empathise with them, when I read a crime scene. I have had some problems, but am better now. Since I realised I needed to get out more, and that I needed someone in my life. You see, that is why I have been going to the bar. I have been looking for, well, you I think. And I had to kiss a lot of frogs to find you, Hannibal.”

Hannibal was lost for words for a moment. He wasn’t expecting such a frank confession. And he desperately wanted to be with Will, but felt it was a little soon to be declaring his undying love. He took a tactful approach.

“Will, I am grateful for your honesty. I do have feelings for you, already, but it is too soon to say we are destined to be together, but I will try my best to make that happen. Will you stay over?”

“You bet, lead the way.”

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will finally gets Hannibal to bed.

Hannibal did the most unexpected thing, he took Will by the hand and kissed it before leading him up the stairs to the bedroom. The room was bathed in blues, cream and dark wood. The bed was huge and a fire was roaring away in the hearth.

They paused on their way into the room, and Hannibal kissed Will very gently, no tongue yet, just chaste kisses that made Will go weak at the knees.

“Did I tell you how beautiful you are, Will? If I could draw my ideal it would be you that I drew.”

Will should have been embarrassed but for some reason he was charmed by Hannibal’s declaration about his looks.

“You are not half bad yourself Hannibal. Just what the Doctor ordered, if you will pardon the pun. And whilst I appreciate your romantic musings, there is really no need, I am a sure thing.”

“I don’t want to be like your other conquests Will, I want you to know how special you are, so just let me take the lead, and enjoy yourself.”

So Will shut up and enjoyed the dance he was led. Hannibal began by slowly removing Will’s clothes, piece by piece. Carefully draping them over a chair as he went. During this he continued kissing Will in various places, his cheek, as he removed the jacket, his collar bones with the shirt, his stomach as he removed his pants, and finally his thighs as he removed his underwear and socks.

He lay Will down on the bed and began to remove his own clothes. Will enjoyed the show, marvelling at how manly Hannibal was, with his broad shoulders, his thickly haired chest, and his flat stomach and tapered legs. When Hannibal removed his underwear Will had to draw a breath, Hannibal was large, thick and uncut. Will licked his lips, both meaning to be seductive and in anticipation.

Hannibal removed some lube and a condom from his bedside drawer and set it aside, and began to kiss Will again from the ankles up, trailing his tongue, as though he could not get enough of Wills taste in him.

Ha reached Will’s already erect cock, and licked the tip, before taking him fully into his mouth. He sucked hard, swallowing Will into his throat, and began to bob his head up and down, looking up at Will from beneath his eyelashes.

“Oh god, Hannibal, I am going to come if you keep doing that. Please fuck me already.”

Hannibal pulled off with a pop, and turned Will over, propping a cushion under Will’s hips. He took each cheek into his mouth, sucking a bruise onto each. He moved towards wills hole, pushing the pointy end of his tongue into it, and Will let out the loudest moan, surprising himself.

There was the sound of the lube popping and Will felt Hannibal touch the rim of his hole with one of his large fingers, circling the edge before plunging it in, twisting it around to find his prostate. He pulled out and replaced one finger with two, and then three, stretching Will efficiently before pulling out again to roll a condom on with more lube.

Hannibal pulled Will’s hips up and spread hiss ass cheeks before plunging straight into the hilt. Will almost screamed but held back. He had had a longer dick in him but not a thicker one and he felt so full. Hannibal started to move and his thrusts were surprisingly violent, but Will was not complaining. He was worried that Hannibal was going to be too gentle, and was pleased that he was treating him to some rough sex, Will’s favourite kind.

Hannibal pulled out suddenly and flipped Will over. He folded Wil’s legs up and back and plunged in again, and began the same relentless pace. He took hold of Will’s cock and began to pump him in time with his thrusts. Will was shouting now, unable to remain quiet any longer. This carried on for about ten more thrusts when Hannibal stilled, pushing so far into Will that he thought he was going to never be able to pull out. Will could feel his cock pulsing into the condom inside him. This took Will right over the edge and he came all over Hannibal’s hand. When he stilled Hannibal brought his hand to his mouth and licked all the come off it. He was grinning ear to ear, clearly he had enjoyed himself.

He pulled out and rolled onto his back. Will let his legs down onto the bed and said:

“Well that was what I was waiting for!”

“Glad I could oblige. Give me a minute and we can have a quick shower. I hope you will be staying over, Will.”

“Yep, sorted out the dogs, they are good until tomorrow.”

“You have dogs? Sorry I didn’t realise. I look forward to meeting them. How many?”

“Seven.”

Hannibal looked over at Will and laughed out loud. It was a glorious sound, one that he hoped to hear more often.

They got off the bed and went to the largest shower Will had ever seen. Hannibal produced some beautiful shampoo and soap, probably more expensive than Will had ever used and when they both got back in bed they both smelled glorious. Will fell asleep and had the best night he could remember for a long time.

Will woke to find Hannibal’s erect cock in the crack of his ass. Talk about morning wood!

“Morning gorgeous, you do realise your dick is almost in my ass, we may as well make the most of it.”

So the did, Will basking in the glory of Hannibal’s huge cock up his ass again. After they showered and had breakfast before Will had to leave to sort out the dogs.

“When will I see you again, Will?”

“Whenever you like, just say when. You could come to me tonight if you can stand to meet my seven dogs. Or you could come with me right now.”

“Give me a minute, I am coming with you now. Just to make sure you don’t go to the Blue Parrot again. I am not letting you go like all the others did.”

“Don’t worry Hannibal, I am not letting you go now that I have found you.”

With that they left for Wolf Trap together. Will couldn’t wait until tomorrow to tell Bev about his evening, he called her on the way.

 


End file.
